Defeat Emperor Pilaf
They are going to face Zeroro Zeroro: I promised Antauri I'd face him. Fair and square. Otto: Let's do this! Nova: Friends always have a rematch.. It almost makes me feel sorry. Let's fight! They are fighting him and he defeated him Zeroro: (Sigh) This is not my day. He get up Zeroro: I got a long ways to go if I going to become a hero. Otto: Someday, you will. Then Emperor Pilaf appeared Pilaf: Really- it's you? Here I thought I'd drop in to see which warrior was il next, and... Oh my goodness, it's just two monkeys who looks like that silver monkey. Both: (Growl) Zeroro: Pilaf! Zeroro is angry to him Pilaf: What a minute. It's a Fly on your cheek? Where did I put my fly swatter? Zeroro: A Fly!? Otto: So you're Pilaf! You used Zeroro, and tried to cast Antauri into the darkness. Pilaf: So I take it you're acquainted with that worthless Monkey. Otto: Antauri is our team! And we know he triumphed over the darkness. And he's not Worthless. Pilaf: Oh, really? Because I heard it different. They look Angry Pilaf: You see it was that monkey who asked me for a little, shall we say.. instructions on how to use darkness in the first place. Nova: No way! Pilaf: And he was so close for it, too. When that monkey went and got cold tail! Now if that ain't scarier. I don't know what is. But you, two monkeys... Why don't you flit over here and demonstrate some real power for the winning team? Nova: That Darkness won't have us! Pilaf: Well, that's not nice. A "No thank you, your highness" might've sufficed. Fortunately, I still get to- well- destroy you. Rules say you face me next. And I have a whole lot of darkness... With your names on it! He ran away Zeroro: Come back here, Pilaf! I am so angry. Nova, Otto. You have to avenge me and Antuari. Nova: Don't worry, we will. At Night They are gonna fight and then a Giant monster has appeared with Pilaf Pilaf: I didn't say on-on-one. Zeroro: No fair, Pilaf! Zack: You're gonna get it from us! Nova: Do you think it's in the rules? Pilaf: "Rule No. 2: Combatants may call for backup!" Maybe you should called you, monkeys. Zeroro: Time to give you a pick of my mind! Then Otto stop them Otto: No, Zeroro! Nova: Me and Otto will fight them! They re fighting them and they defeated them Pilaf: (Growl) I knew that monster wouldn't cut it. I need a real monster. Good bye! He ran away Next day Zeroro: I really hate him. Next time. I'll put him in his place. He realised Zeroro: Huh? Oh, right! Your the champion- we have to celebrate! Nova: That would not be necessary. Zeroro: Hmm... I know! How about one Fight again? Nova: Wait what? Oh! You mean you wannna- no.... We have to leave right now... Because, we still have so much training to do.. Zeroro: Alright. And I'm still a work in progress, after all. Otto: What do you mean? Zeroro: Well, what about this- I'll become a hero, then we go fight each other. Otto: What! No! We cannot promise you for that. Zeroro: Alright! It's settled Hero-hood, here I go! He left and then Goku came Goku: Oh No. I miss the fight already? And I finished today's training in record time. Um, Nova? Why you look so worried? Nova: What? Nothing, it's just nothing. You want to be a hero, right? Strength alone won't make you into one. Goku: I know. I know. Strength alone won't make me a true hero and a Martial art. I'm starting to figured that out. I look at you, Otto and Zeroro and I can tell there's something more. Otto: You have strength of your heart, too. Never stop trying, and one day you might just become a true hero after all. Nova: Antauri, you too. Keep on fighting.